


Rhythmic on his Pacifist

by Cinawolf, Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angel/Demon Hybrids, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bird/Human Hybrids, Bisexual Male Character, Crossing Timelines, Dragon Hybrids, Dragon Obi-Wan Kenobi, Durge is Qymaen Jai Sheelal's | Grievous' adopted brother, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghost Shmi Skywalker, Force Shenanigans, Genderfluid Character, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Master/Pet, Mermaid Anakin Skywalker, Mpreg, Padmé Amidala Lives, Parallel Universes, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Pet Names, Ratings: R, Satine Kryze Lives, Sexual Tension, The Force Ships It, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Timeline Shenanigans, Timelines, Trans Anakin Skywalker, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Cinawolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: After Dragon human Kenobi saves young Mermaid Skywalker from the droids' attack in ten years ago.Now serial days later the council promises to a Togruta apprentice named Ahsoka Tano will goes well with all of them.Warning: Male slash and later Mpreg.





	Rhythmic on his Pacifist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i got DeviantArt since Two thousand eighteen/2018 I'm even know as Sweetwolf05.  
> Roni and Bobby | Robert Pillow owned by Semis/Semiskuiz. His DeviantArt account: https://www.deviantart.com/semiskuiz

_**·°~~°· Prologue ·°~~°·** _

**_·_ **

**_Trusts thier souls like what they're are._ **

_Fourteen years old trans girl and transgender teenager Queen Padmé Amidala saw all bad things happens; Droids approached and more fantasized hunters will took all of them down and executing them as actual bad and dark punishments but eventually graphics of violences. "I have a bad feeling about this. Droids are coming to hunting." that was all she said._

_"Padawan Kenobi," she ordered. Reddish blonde hair obeyed._

_Dragon hybrid Obi-Wan Kenobi arrives, "What is it?"_

_"Droids are coming." she was showing bad news for it._

_"I see." he feels the same thing._

_"Then we must took all of them down, you will save one of these mermaids while i took these droids down."_

_"Yes, my lady," he said and leaves._

**·**

_Anakin realized when his mother, Shmi Skywalker was died since the war between of light side and dark side, his long lost father did not come back, he was all realised he was alone. His mid ten was coming, but why his mother was died during this?_

_"Mom, what happen?" he asked his mother._

_"This is not safe for you, you must find a safety places where the pirates and you are free to go," Shmi's voice died and she was passes for this and her son nodded to go for a safe places._

_"Get that young boy alive now," one of a commando droid ordered as all droids obeys._

_Twenty-Two years old padawan dragon and human hybrid with reddish blond hair arrived to not harm a nine years old boy but block the droids' path._

_"Leave this poor kid alone," the droids does not obeyed him, waiting when he gets out of thier path._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi roars even louder letting whole droids falls under the water, saving Anakin Skywalker from them._

_An eleven years old assassin twins, boy and girl came from taking the ships dpwn bout they're stopped running in front of the ocean, seeing all droids drowned in the ocean._

_"Hey fish hybrid with blonde hair, i mean, come here young mermaid child," Anakin Skywalker coming in the edge of the ocean, it was both angels and demons hybrids, Durion-Scorn and Plasmia._

_"Want to be friends?" Durion-Scorn's sister with an angel's halo and demon wings said._

_"Sure but please do not betray me, understood," young mermaid child said._

_Kenobi just landed himself next to Durion-Scorn, "Did your mother survived young one?"_

_Anakin nods as a no. He wishes his mother survived._

* * *

_**·°~~~°· Ten years later... ·¿~~~°·** _

_**·** _

_**·°~~°· Chapter One: Blooming like a rose. ·°~~°·** _

_**·** _

_**Follow your dreams and learn about your past and/or your future be like** _

Dragon jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi has returned to the council Plasmia and her twin brother with devil horns and angel wings reminded as a fallen angel. Both of them smiles at Kenobi like he does goid things.

"Welcome back Master Kenobi," Obi-Wan was welcomed by Senator Bail Organa and his mates Senator Amidala and Breha Organa, as a good welcoming.

Master Kenobi lightly smiled when his former padawan Skywalker just happy to see him after his solo mission, can't wait to becoming a jedi knight of the republic.

Force ghosts appeared, it was Shmi Skywalker and Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the man who trained Obi-Wan since he was a child with dragon eyes.

"Glad you train the boy," he said, "When i was young, i believed you was a part dragon. Half human qnd half dragon."

"Glad to see you after our duel with Darth Maul," Qui-Gon's apprentice replied, "You seems like a father to me, master."

Shmi grins lightly with Anakin Skywalker.

Fallen Jedi Quinlan Vos wasrreturned from a solo mission with Master Kit Fisto and Master Mace Windu.

Anakin seems he is falling in love triangle with his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Aayla Secura's master, Quinlan Vos.

_I think Obi-Wan's padawan was secretly fallen in love with me and my dragon jedi friend,_ Vos throughs it.

"Wowie, i want the force ships this and i wanted actual happened right now," Durion-Scorn said like a whisper to Plasmia.

"I know right," Plasmia replied, "You're not the only one who ship them in a love triangle."

·

_**·°~~°· Serial days later after Attack Of The Clones... ·°~~°·** _

**_·_ **

After Anakin Skywalker's knighting, the council requested Anakin to get an apprentice after a battle of Christophsis, a  young apprentice togruta was Ahsoka Tano.

"Padawan Tano," she heard that Anakin mentioned her name, "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi told me that he and Satine Kryze are friends when he was nineteen, this moment he accepted her to date Commander Cody," he continued, feels nervous about his first meet with Quinlan, "i guess i was secretly in love with my master and Quinlan, he, Vos and i we're in love triangle. Padmé is a nice friend to me at my fourteen years she was my best friend. Snips, do you love someone?"

"Skyguy, Barriss, Rex and i we're in a love triangle too," Ahsoka replied gently at her master.

Maiara, a girl with bird wings and her horse and human hybrid friend Robert Pillow are both well.

"I am well Anakin," Sweet Peater said, "I was Durion-Scorn's and Plasmia's step sister while my Cyclops human hybrid Linn, he can do any eye tricks. Grievous and Durge are secretly brothers and dating Asajj Ventress. Dooku was trained by Sidious. Maul and Savage are brothers," she continues, "Supreme chancellor Sheev Palpatine is Darth Sidious, the older man who was trained by Hego Damask knows as Darth Plagueis the wise. Darth Dionysus was in his own. If you guys want me to talk in Japanese, when i was five my dad and my mom sharing me with sushis and i like japan. That's does not make me a weaboo."

Bobby nods as she said.

**·**

Later that night even apprentice Ahsoka Tano is with CT-7567, Captain Rex and another apprentice Barriss Offee, Anakin feels when he was quite but silently worships himself, thinking of Kenobi and Vos.

"Anakin, it's council meetings-" Quinlan's words was cut off and Obi-Wan Kenobi was suspicious on his reaction, seeing shy trans boy within a feminine body and a long pair of socks along with lingerie and a bra that was all that what Anakin Skywalker was but covered his body with a blanket, then Vos is told himself,  _Did Knight Skywalker does this? Is he actual Transgender and Genderfluid? It's reminded me he's blooming like a rose._

Anakin was actually transgender. His body full arching, hot mess he was feeling. A soft beggings but sounds like he's murmured on his throat and breathing, "I need you... Please take me... Mark me..."

"Always, darling," Kenobi replied low as he is going to show Quinlan that his apprentice was belongs to both of them, Quinlan behinds Anakin while Obi-Wan was in front of his apprentice.

Vos licked young Skywalker's neck, a soft moan came from Obi-Wan's apprentice's throat.

Anakin whimpers when he was between his master and Quinlan Vos. He and his master kissing deeper.  _Are th-these two worship me like this?_ he said in his mind and feeling Obi and Quin of this.

**.**

Padawan Tano just having a talk with Duchess Satine Kryze.

"So you and master Kenobi are friends?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes, since he was nineteen, he and Master Qui-Gon defending my homeworld Kalevala, we both still friends," the Duchess replied, "he accepted me to dating Commander Cody."

"Quite romantic and how General Kenobi trusted Cody and you," Captain Rex lighty smiled.

"I still do not know why Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine is always manipulative or one of us seeing what happens and seeing Palpatine as a sith lord Darth Sidious," Barriss commenced, "I don't think if Darth Dionysus is one of a sith lord's apprentice or master. Like if he's dead or alive."

Padmé Amidala lightly grin at them. Duchess Satine Kryze lightly grin back.

**·**

Anakin, Roni and Simona was in the Chancellor's office with Master Kenobi and Fallen Jedi Vos. "Canciller Palpatine, parece que Maiara está en una misión en solitario con sus tropas." Roni could speak only Spanish so Obi-Wan Kenobi translated what the brown bunny said, "Chancellor Palpatine, it seems that Maiara is on a solo mission with her troops."

"She was still busy with the assassins angels and demons hybrids. Master Plo Koon, Master Shaak ti and Master Mace Windu are fighting with the droids on planet Naboo. Master Kit Fisto and Knight Aalya Secura are both in planet Geonosis," Palpatine said as he was explaining, "Perhaps, Padawan Barriss Offee, Captain Rex and Padawan Ahsoka Tano are in planet Kalevala."

Anakin is still not sure if we was allowed to go in underwater. Obi-Wan and Quinlan has feelings for young Skywalker. "Hey dear one," Obi-Wan said to his former padawan, "We can go to Quinlan Vos' homeworld."


End file.
